


Room Therapy

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Room Therapy

Letting out a sigh Thranduil picked up his wine goblet from the floor, placing it on the table he collected the cloth and began mopping the red liquid up dropping the cloth into the sink, he walked to his closet to change out of his wine-stained clothes, adding them to them to pile he walked out of his chambers and made his way to the kitchen for more wine. 

Sitting at the kitchen table you were lost in your thoughts while you were nesting a cup of tea, walking down the steps of the kitchen Thranduil eyes landed on you, not watching where he was going he tipped on the bottom of his long silver robe and went tumbling down the rest of the steps, making you jump up from the table and run over to him, “King Thranduil, are you alright?” You asked as you helped him to his feet “(y/n), do you have time to talk?” Smiling at him you lead him to the table “of course, my lord, tea?” “Wine please” nodded your head you poured the king a drink, handing him the goblet you sat down “what is troubling you, my lord?” You asked watching the King down his drink and getting up to get another one. 

Sitting quietly you waited for the King to speak, you watched as he poured his drink and downed it pouring another one, placing the bottle back on the counter the king turned back to you “how do you deal with nothing going your way (y/n)?” “Well my lord, it depends on the situation” you replied while the king walk back over to the table and sat down with a defeated sigh, placing your hand on the kings you looked deep into his eyes “my lord” turning his head to you he moved his hand from under yous as he got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving you sitting there confused.

….

Walking back through the halls of Mirkwood towards your chambers, you heard gossip from the other elves “he fell down the stairs” “hair got caught in his crown” “dropped wine all over himself” stopping you turned and looked at all the elves whispering in the halls thinking back to what happened in the kitchen with the king, you turned to the kitchen and picked up two goblets and a bottle of wine, leaving the kitchens you walked towards his chambers.

Hearing a knock on his door he walked to it and opened it seeing you standing there holding up the goblets and bottle “I’ve been thinking a lot, Thranduil, maybe you’re just having a bad day” you spoke “I am the king, I don’t have bad days” he whined as you pushed past him into his chamber “sure, stairs, hair, wine” you smirked at him over your shoulder closing the door he watched you with a smirk before he followed you to his sitting room. 

“What do you want (y/n)?” Looking around the kings chamber you saw all empty wine bottles and the pile of wine-stained clothes “I came to talk, you were going to tell me something in the kitchens, but you left Thranduil” raising one of his eyebrows at you he let out a sigh watching the king he spoke “fine, I dropped wine everywhere, my hair got caught in my crown, you watched me fall down the stairs, its been a hell of a day” “its only one day, Thranduil” taking the goblets from you he placed them on the table and opened the bottle “this day needs to end soon” the king whined as he handed you one of the goblets, taking a sip of the wine you looked at Thranduil “is there anything I can do to help?” “I can think of one thing” Thranduil said while smirking at you “oh really” you said smirking back watching the king place the goblet back on the table and taking yours from you, smirking at you he took a hold of your hand and lead you towards his bed “how will this help?” You giggled out “trust me, love, it’ll help” Thranduil said pulling you closer.


End file.
